A Deeper Understanding
by BananaA
Summary: S/V Fluff at first, plot develops along the way. [UPDATED: CHAPTER 6]
1. Default Chapter

A Deeper Understanding  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
Pairing: S/V!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/n: takes place during calmer times, without all the adventure, although that is what makes Alias so great.  
  
Chapter One: Confirming Plans  
  
[CIA Op center]  
  
As Sydney walked into the Op center, she looked around and spotted Vaughn. As though Vaughn had sensed Sydney's presence, he turned around and caught her eye. She gave him a bashful smile and walked towards his desk and leaned on it in front of him.  
  
Vaughn placed a hand on a her thigh, "Sorry I had to leave, but I got called in. I could of not gone in, but you know Kendall---"  
  
His ramblings were cut off by Sydney has she placed her hand on top of his, "Shhh, its okay." She flashed him a smile that made him just forget his words  
  
He collected his thoughts again, "Why didn't' you sleep in, I thought you would've been tired from last night, " Vaughn grinned knowingly.  
  
"How could I when I knew you were here?" Sydney returned his playful banter.  
  
She wanted to end their banter with a kiss, but as she leaned in, Vaughn looked around and realized that they best not. He gave her a lopsided grin.  
  
"Not here." He led her to a deserted place.  
  
He placed his hands on her hips and leaned in for a kiss. It was a slow, sensual kiss that Sydney returned willingly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.  
  
After they broke apart, they just stayed like that.  
  
"You do know that today is a Friday right?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm aware of my days." Vaughn cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes not fully understanding what Sydney was trying to get to.  
  
"And you do know that since it's a Friday, Saturday comes after which means no work, which means being able to sleep in." Sydney said seductively as she ran a finger down his chest.  
  
"Yeah." Vaughn pulled Sydney in closer and grinned as he sensed where she was playing at.  
  
"So what do you have planned for me tonight." Sydney blurted out like an eager little child.  
  
Vaughn chuckled at her declaration.  
  
"Well." he started while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I thought I'd start the evening off by cooking---"  
  
Yet again, the great Sydney and Vaughn moment was ruined by, yes-  
  
"Weiss," Sydney and Vaughn both exclaimed when he poked his head through the door and made his presence known.  
  
We all love him but seriously, his timing just sucks.  
  
"I am seriously considering making a banner and declaring this as the official 'Flirting Corner'" Vaughn and Sydney broke apart reluctantly.  
  
"Oh boy," Vaughn muttered under his breath to Sydney.  
  
"You know, you guys should be thanking me, Kendall just came around looking for you, Agent Vaughn," Weiss stressed at the 'Agent', "then when you were nowhere to be found, he noticed that Agent Bristow was missing too," again, stressing the 'Agent', "then he just stalked off muttering something about priorities."  
  
Vaughn put his hand on Sydney's back and guided her to the exit.  
  
"Don't' get me wrong, but I love that you guys are together and I don't' have to hear Vaughn sulk around anymore---"  
  
Vaughn interrupted, "Seriously, Weiss, stop."  
  
But he continued on, "but when I have to go around covering and looking for you guys, it makes me stop and wonder whether or not its worth it, for me, i meant, i dont' even get any appreciation at all."  
  
Sydney chuckled and as she brushed past Weiss, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Thank you Eric, we're glad you care, " she laughed and walked back to her desk.  
  
That kiss surprised Weiss and definitely made him shut up. Vaughn just walked by him and glared.  
After a few minutes of staring at endless files, Sydney grew restless. She picked up her cell phone and dialled an ever-familiar number.  
  
A few desks away, the cell phone on Vaughn's desk started to ring.  
  
"Agent Vaughn," Vaughn answered the phone absent-mindedly while typing away on his laptop.  
  
"Agent Vaughn," came the voice of the ever-sweet Sydney Bristow.  
  
Vaughn perked up immediately and grinned at the voice. He turned around slightly and caught Sydney's eyes a few desks back and smiled.  
  
"Yes Agent Bristow?" he played along.  
  
"You weren't done telling me what you had planned for tonight."  
  
"Well," Vaughn leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as though trying to picture it, "as I was saying, my plan was to cook a beautiful woman a fantastic French dinner."  
  
"And would that woman be me?"  
  
"Of course, you in that spaghetti strapped black dress that cuts off mid- thigh, that, by the way, you look stunning in."  
  
"Do continue, " Sydney was obviously enjoying this.  
  
"Ahem," he cleared his throat, "so after an unforgettable dinner, I was thinking that we could---"  
  
"Vaughn," Sydney interrupted, "look up!"  
  
Vaughn looked up and saw Kendall approaching his desk. He sat up immediately and said in a serious voice, "Yes, and we'll go through the rest of the procedure later."  
  
Sydney smiled into the phone, "Smooth, Vaughn, très smooth. See you tonight." She hung up the phone.  
  
"Agent Vaughn," Kendall began as Vaughn put his phone down, "I'm glad to see you settled back in that desk of yours. Because I want you in my office, now."  
  
"Yes sir," Vaughn got up and followed Kendall.  
  
Nothing could ruin his spirits now. He was looking forward to another night with Sydney Bristow. He looked back at Sydney and grinned at her.  
  
The goofy smile was back on Sydney's face. She couldn't' help it. He always did this to her.  
  
** 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A/N a thanks to all those who reviewed!  
  
"And this is the last of it," Vaughn said as he laid down the last item of his fantastically prepared dinner on the table.  
  
He sat down across Sydney and took a sip of his wine.  
  
"Wow, Vaughn, you really outdid yourself tonight," exclaimed an impressed Sydney.  
  
"Well, tonight is special."  
  
"Hmmm, " Sydney looked up not knowing what he meant by that.  
  
Vaughn reached up into his pocket and pulled out a box, a small blue box. He reached across the table and gave it to Sydney.  
  
Sydney accepted it not knowing what to say and not knowing what it held. She opened the box delicately and pulled out the tissue paper on top. Underneath she found a shiny new key. She looked up at Vaughn's expecting eyes.  
  
"Syd, move in with me."  
  
Speechless at his offer, "Vaughn, I---"  
  
Vaughn got out of his seat and moved to Sydney's side and kneeled down and took her hand in his.  
  
"Syd, I know this is going to be a change, but think about it, we'll get to see each other everyday. Look around," Vaughn turned around and surveyed the room, Sydney followed his gaze, "most of your stuff is around here anyways. My apartment is practically your second home. Now that Will and Francie are a couple, you know they would appreciate some privacy too."  
  
Sydney laughed at that comment.  
  
Then Vaughn turned serious, "I think that we are at a stage in our relationship now that we both love each other enough to move it to the next step. So what do you say Syd?"  
  
By now, Sydney had tears in her eyes. She had heard Vaughn announce his love for her many times now, but every time that he did, she felt her heart leap. He always had a way of putting his words so eloquently that it made her feel sudden bliss everytime. She placed both her hands on each side of his face and gave him a gentle kiss to show her appreciation for him.  
  
"Yeah. " she breathed. After years of education to be a teacher, all she could say was that one word.  
  
But that was all Vaughn needed to hear. He was ecstatic. He had practiced what he would say to Sydney on the subject of moving in many, many times to himself. He was almost positive what her answer would be, but to hear her say it, he was in heaven.  
  
He stood up and leaned down and brought Sydney into a kiss. They kissed passionately and broke up to have their foreheads touching.  
  
Sydney whispered, "We have a dinner to get back to."  
  
Vaughn smiled. The dinner had been pushed way back in his mind. He took his seat back at his side of the table.  
  
"You know, now that I'm moving in, there is going to be changes made to the house." Sydney took a bite of her food.  
  
Vaughn raised an eyebrow, "oh yeah? What's wrong with my house?"  
  
"See, this was Vaughn's house, Vaughn's bachelor pad with his manly sofa and furniture. This whole house spells Vaughn. Now that I'm moving in, I'm going to bring in a little of Sydney's touch in here. So it'll be Vaughn and Sydney's.  
  
"I like the sound of that," he chuckled, "you can start tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?" Sydney didn't' realize that it'll be that soon.  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow, we'll go over to your place early, get your stuff organized in boxes, and hopefully by the end of the day, I can take you up to your new bed and we'll, you know, celebrate."  
  
Sydney laughed, "Well I'll be looking forward to that. Wow I'm beginning to like this new side of you. Taking charge and planning everything."  
  
"I'm guessing you like the commanding Vaughn."  
  
"Oh, I like, I like very much. But sometimes I like being on top of things also."  
  
Sydney blushed at even her own comment while Vaughn just laughed. He liked how things were turning light again.  
  
They continued this light banter all through the rest of dinner.  
The dirty dishes were piled up in the sink untouched. Neither one of them had felt like taking care of them.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn were curled up next to each other on the couch. Vaughn had his arms around her while Sydney had her legs stretched across Vaughn's lap. They were laughing and talking about happier moments in their lives.  
  
Sydney picked up a photo album entitled "Treasured Memories"  
  
"I never knew you were the sentimental type."  
  
"Its all my mother's doing. I was pretty content with my pictures in a tin container labelled photos."  
  
Sydney opened the album to the first page to find an enlarged picture of Vaughn's parents' wedding picture.  
  
"Vaughn, " Sydney gasped, "this is beautiful."  
  
Sydney didn't' know what to say. This was such a beautiful picture. A beautiful marriage had probably followed. But she hated to think that her mother was the reason that tainted all of it.  
  
She saw the same faraway look that flashed by in Vaughn's eyes everytime Irina Derevko was mentioned.  
  
"Vaughn, you know that we have to talk about that sooner or later."  
  
Vaughn sighed. He didn't know if he should bring it up. It wasn't the fact that his father had been murdered by her mother that he wanted to talk to her about, he wanted to talk to her about their future, marriage to be specific. He didn't want to tell her what he had wanted to tell her for so long. He didn't want to scare her away. But he felt that, looking at his parent's wedding picture , this was the perfect opportunity to bring it up.  
  
So he went for it.  
  
"Sydney," he began while closing the album and taking her hand into hers, "I don't know if this is the right time or place to be telling you this, but I just wanted to let you know that I never see myself leaving you. You mean too much to be for me to ever end this relationship. So if this relationship ever ends, it'll be you doing the dumping. What I'm trying to say is, I see marriage as an option for us. I know that you've had one horrible experience with marriage and one is enough. That is why I want to be the one to provide you with the wonderful experience."  
  
Sydney was definitely speechless.  
  
She had quiet tears streaming down her face.  
  
"So I think that I've made it clear to you what my intentions are."  
  
Sydney had no words to express how she felt, she leaned in to Vaughn and gave him a kiss that took his breath away.  
  
She pulled apart and looked deep into his eyes, those gorgeous, green eyes that told her that this was a man that was deeply in love with her.  
  
"When you're ready, I'll be ready."  
  
With that, she positioned herself and straddled on Vaughn. Hands explored her bodily curves. Before she knew it, he was standing up with her legs around his waist and he was carrying her to his bedroom.  
  
He laid her down on her bed and celebrated a new beginning of their relationship. A new beginning of understanding.  
  
TBC  
  
I will continue depending on the reviews. *Wink* Haha. JUST REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Evil francie is going to make an appearance and spice things up. heh heh heh  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sydney awoke the next morning, Saturday morning. Memories from the past night flashed by her eyes and she smiled to herself.  
  
Her eyes fell on the alarm clock. It read 7:30a.m. She turned around expecting to see Vaughn in a blissful sleep but what was in her line of vision was the lamp on her bedside table.  
  
She perked herself up on her elbows and called out in a groggy voice, "Vaughn?"  
  
She heard an answer from the washroom.  
  
She mumbled, "What are you doing" before yawning. She collapsed back down on the bed and attempted to go back to sleep. She opened her eyes when she heard Vaughn coming out of the bathroom. Boy was she glad she did. She put her hands on the back of her head and just watched him. She drank in the sight of him with nothing on except a towel.  
  
Vaughn ran a hand through his wet hair making it stand up and looking all hot.  
  
Sydney bit her bottom lip seductively and gestured for Vaughn to come to the bed. He smiled and couldn't resist. He made his way towards the bed and settled himself on top of Sydney. He kissed her lovingly down to her neck. This is just what Sydney needed in the morning. Vaughn smelt so good when he was clean she thought. She let out a moan to let him know to keep doing what he was doing.  
  
She moved her hands from his back around to this chest then down to the towel wrapped around his waist. She let her hands linger on his waist before getting ready to expose him from the waist down.  
  
Vaughn felt what she was doing and as much as he wanted this, he knew that if they started now, they would be in bed all morning. So he pulled away reluctantly.  
  
Instead, he stretched out his hand to help her out of bed. "Come on, we need to get to your place and start packing early remember."  
  
"Yeah," Sydney sighed, she took his hand but instead of letting him pull her up, she gave it a tug, showing her superwoman powers and pulled him back on top of her.  
  
"Sydney!" he laughed as he leaned down and kissed her again. He pulled away yet again just in time before he was exposed and sat at the edge of the bed  
  
Sydney mocked a sigh, "you're just too fast for me. Okay! You win, I'm up, I'm up"  
  
She sat up and let the sheets fall into her lap. She purposely hesitated and watched as Vaughn let his eyes linger on her.  
  
"You can still come back here you know?"  
  
Vaughn just smiled and shook his head.  
  
Finally, she knew defeat and trudged into the bathroom. Vaughn just smiled to himself about marvelled at how playful Sydney could be.  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW!!! NOW!!! GO!  
  
Rach 


	4. Chapter 4

A thanks to all those who reviewed!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A/N Evil Francie has yet to make an appearance in this chapter. But will in the next one  
  
and here it is:  
  
[In Vaughn's SUV on the way to Sydney's]  
  
"Wow, after tonight, it will no longer be Vaughn's place, it will be Vaughn AND Sydney's place."  
  
Vaughn chuckled, "Pretty amazing eh"  
  
The rest of the car ride was in silence as both pondered over what their lives would be in the future.  
  
They pulled up outside Sydney's house. Before Sydney could gather up her things and open the car door, Vaughn had done it for her, like the true gentleman he is. She stepped out and gave him a quick kiss and said thank you. They walked up the walk hand in hand. Sydney opened the door to find Will standing in the kitchen with his boxers.  
  
"Hey Syd, hey Vaughn. What are you guys doing here so early. Come on, its Saturday morning. You guys should be still in the sack." He paused feeling a little foolish standing in his boxers in front of Sydney and Vaughn who were all dressed up for a day. So he decided to go in for a hug.  
  
"Good morning Syd." He shook hands and acknowledged Vaughn and they exchanged greetings.  
  
"Look whose talking, where's Francie. I'm surprised she let you out of bed." Sydney asked as she looked through the stack of mail to see if there were any addressed to her. She hadn't been home the last couple of days so the stack was getting higher.  
  
"Oh, she left early. She had some work at the restaurant to do."  
  
Vaughn glanced at Sydney and they both acknowledged that they needed to tell Will . Sydney moved to stand beside Vaughn and all put his arm around Sydney. Sydney spoke up, "Will, I'm moving in with Michael." [A/N I know it's a little weird addressing him as Michael since I've been calling him Vaughn for the past chapters]  
  
The look on Will's face was at first incomprehensible. He was drinking a glass of milk and some sputtered out. At first it was a look of surprise then it was to joy.  
  
"Well! Its about time! Guys this is good stuff! Oh I'm so happy for you guys." He hugged both Vaughn and Sydney and congratulated then some more.  
  
Will looked down, he exclaimed exasperated "why am I still not dressed? Don't worry about me, I'm just going to go put some clothes on and make myself decent."  
  
Sydney and Vaughn both laughed at the situation.  
  
For the rest of the day, only stopping in between for food and refreshments, Sydney and Vaughn, along with some help from Will, finally managed to get all of Sydney's things into organized boxes.  
  
It was nearly 7pm when Vaughn moved the last of the boxes from Sydney's old room to the SUV. Sydney walked through the house, almost trying to remember all the fun memories that she, Francie, and Will had. She crossed her arms across her chest. She let out a sigh. She was sad that she was leaving all these memories, but she was happy that she was going to make new ones with Vaughn.  
  
Vaughn, pulling down his shirt sleeves, saw Sydney in her state and walked behind her and put his arms around here. Sydney leaned back onto Vaughn's shoulder and put her hands on his, glad for the support.  
  
"You need some more time here?" God, Sydney loved the way that Vaughn knew exactly what she was thinking.  
  
She turned around and smiled at him, "No, not anymore." They pull together for a kiss.  
  
"You know, we should better get going." Vaughn said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Yeah.." Sydney replied, there was only a hint of sadness in her voice. But it was soon gone.  
  
She placed her hand in Vaughn's outstretched one and she let him lead her out the door. They both said farewell to Will and thanked him for the help.  
  
Sydney took once last look inside the house that she called home for the past few years before closing the door.  
  
**  
  
This was originally posted at sd-1.com but I wanted more reviews! The more reviews I get the more sooner it will be continued! R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I E  
  
W  
NOW!  
  
Rach 


	5. Chapter 5

No fluff in this chapter Sloane and Sark are still in hiding. Freplica making an appearance.  
  
Chapter 5  
It was nearly 11 when Francie finally came through the door. Will was sitting at the kitchen counter wolfing down take out pizza.  
  
Will lighted up when he saw her. He hadn't' seen her for the whole day and had tried to keep himself busy by doing odd things. He took a napkin and wiped his hands and mouth then stood up to greet Francie.  
  
He leaned in for a kiss, she just stood there, taking it all in.  
  
"How was the restaurant?"  
  
"It's doing good." Not that she had spent her whole day at the restaurant anyways. She checked the stash of mail to find that it was considerably lower.  
  
"Did Sydney come by and pick up her mail before taking off again?" with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Oh yeah, Syd moved out." Will announced with a huge grin on her face. But it was soon wiped off when he saw that Francie didn't' have the same reaction. Instead it was more like horror.  
  
"What?!" she cried horrendously. She pushed him out of the way, and made her way to Sydney's old room. True to his words, her bedroom was empty, all of the usual wall hangings were striped off and all that was left was the bed situated in the middle of the room.  
  
Francie made her way back to a confused Will.  
  
"Wait a minute, Francie, shouldn't' you calm down a little and think about this. You should be happy. She's finally moving on." Will asked questionably.  
  
It was as though Francie hadn't listened to anything Will said, "How could you let this happen. She didnt' even talk to me about it? Friends for that long and she didn't' even bother to tell me?"  
  
"Well, she did come early, with Vaughn hoping to catch you, but you had left. She packed her stuff up and left in the early." Will still didn't' quite comprehend why Francie was acting this way.  
  
"Vaughn. Huh." To Will it seemed that she was mad at Vaughn for taking her dear Sydney away.  
  
Will couldn't' take any one of this. "You know, since the day that Sydney brought Michael home, it seemed that you had a problem with him. You kept yourself distant from Sydney. Maybe you should have talked to her about it before instead of spazzing out now. Why are you acting like this? I mean, this was inevitable. Can't you see Francie? Sydney's in love."  
  
Francie grabbed her keys off the counter and rushed to the door, "I've gotta go."  
  
"Wha.." but before Will had a chance to reply, the door slammed shut.  
  
Will threw up his hands in defeat. He never could understand girl stuff. If they had a fight, they should talk about it, not drag it out. He wasn't told of what was going on between Francie and Sydney, but he could sense that things weren't the way they were ever since Sydney brought Vaughn home.  
  
He just sat back down on the stool and finished eating his pizza. Alone.  
  
***  
Francie rushed out of the house, anxiously pulling out her cell phone form her purse. She went to her car and sat in. She had news to tell.  
  
"Yes?" the voice on the other side answered someone in the world.  
  
"Its about Sydney."  
  
"What about her? Have you done what I had expected you to do?"  
  
"She moved out."  
  
The body of the voice sat up in his chair, "So what are you saying, is that you haven't met up the expectations that I told you. I told you to keep an eye out for her. You weren't able to do that."  
  
"I promise, I'll figure something out." Francie was starting to get anxious. She knew what this man was capable of.  
  
"Then get to it. If you have no use for me, then there's not reason to keep you around. You should be aware of that." With that the line went dead.  
  
Francie hung up her cell phone. She sat in her car for some portion of the night. Silently cursing Sloane and plotting ways of earning back her credit with him  
  
***  
  
[In some hideout in some place of the world]  
  
"Who was that?" Sark asked as Sloane placed the phone down.  
  
"Our new asset. It seems that she has used up her worth."  
  
"How do you want me to handle it?" Sark asked. He hoped it would involve a lot of blood. Hiding out hadn't fulfilled his need for action.  
  
"Not yet. It is still too risky to make any drastic movements. If we're seen, our whole cover could be blown. No. Just let it drag out. I still want to see if our asset can find a way to make herself useful."  
***  
  
meh, this chap wasn't so great  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

More S/V fluff!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A few boxes still lay around Vaughn and Sydney's apartment, unopened. After an exhausting day of packing and moving, Vaughn and Sydney decided that that was all the unpacking they would do for the day and just relax for the night.  
  
The room was dimly lit and cast a homely feeling on the living room. Vaughn was stretched out on the couch with one hand behind his head and one hand holding a book. It had been a while since he had sat down and picked up his book. He hadn't had the time. In the background, he could hear the shower in which Sydney was in. A sense of happiness washed over him. He looked forward to spending all his nights with Sydney in their new home.  
  
After a few pages, he was once again absorbed in his book but was soon snapped out of his concentration when he heard Sydney's voice.  
  
"Vaughn,"  
  
He looked up. Sydney was wearing boxer shorts and a tank top and she was drying her hair. She was leaning against the doorframe and had been watching him.  
  
He put down the book on his chest and smiled, "yeah?"  
  
She started making her way across the room to him. "I feel really bad about not seeing Francie today. I mean she went to work this morning with me as her roommate and when she comes back I'm all of a sudden gone." She sat down on the edge of the couch by Vaughn and slung the towel across her shoulders.  
  
Vaughn ran his hand down her arm, "how about this, its too late now to call her as she's probably asleep, exhausted from a long day at work. So first thing tomorrow, we'll go over and pay her a visit?" He took Sydney's hand and planted a kiss on the back of her hand.  
  
Sydney smiled at how this man could make her feel better in an instant. She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips to signify agreement. It was quick kiss then she kicked off her slippers and lay down beside him on the couch. She snuggled as close as she could get to him and wrapped her arm across his chest. She tangled her legs with Vaughns' and he brought one arm around and put it around her. He kissed the top of her head and picked up the book again.  
  
They just laid there, both of them in a peaceful silence. Sydney absentmindedly traced lazy circles across Vaughn's chest and he continued reading. There had been so much chaos in their lives the past few weeks that she just wanted to give him some time to himself.  
  
After a few moments, Vaughn noticed that the circles drawn on his chest by Sydney had gradually slowed down. He put his book down and looked down at her. She was on the verge of falling asleep.  
  
"Syd," he called out  
  
"Mmm," she replied lazily.  
  
"Let's go up to bed."  
  
At this, Sydney tilted her head to meet Vaughn's gaze, a twinkle in her eye and a smile playing at her lips.  
  
"I'm not tired."  
  
"I know, who said we would be going to sleep." Vaughn grinned. He untangled himself from Sydney and sat up. He got up and stood beside the couch. Sydney still lay there and shifted herself on the couch. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at Vaughn. She was obviously playing some sort of game with him.  
  
Vaughn leaned down and whispered into her ear, " you look so sexy right now."  
  
With that, in one swift motion, he picked up Sydney off the couch. She squealed in delight. She loved it when he was spontaneous. She slung her arms around his neck and then started to trace kisses down his neck.  
  
This made Vaughn just want to forget about taking his time to get to their room and just run. He was amazed that he could control himself while making his way to their bedroom with Sydney in his arms and her kisses all over him. He kicked opened the door to the dark room and walked across and placed her on the bed.  
  
First came off the Sydney's boxer shorts.  
  
Then came off Vaughn's shorts.  
  
Sydney's tank top was then thrown aside.  
  
Soon enough, Vaughn's shirt joined it.  
  
There was not much sleeping done that night.  
  
**  
  
I know I haven't updated very much, but I don't know if I should continue it. Reviews would be much appreciated!  
  
~rach 


End file.
